Lab Rats
by SweetLiars
Summary: *OC'S WANTED* After the outbreak, a group of people search for the evacuation point, but will they make it in time?
1. Hello!

**Hello! I'm Aurora, and this is my HOTD story, Lab Rats! I'm looking for OC's to use in this story, so send in as many as you want! I'm not sure how many I'm looking for at this time, but I know it's somewhere between six and twelve, so send them on in! **

**Here is the format I want it in:**

**~Basics~**

**Name: **

**Nickname: **

**Age: **

**Nationality: **

**Height: **

**Birthday: **

**~Looks~**

**Hair: **

**Eyes: **

**Appearence: **

**Clothing worn when first introduced: **

**New clothing:**

**~Personality~**

**Personality: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Favorite Food(s): **

**Favorite Color(s): **

**Keep-sakes: **

**Weakness: **

**Dreams: **

**~Life~**

**Mother: **

**Father: **

**Sister(s): **

**Brother(s): **

**Background: **

**~Extras~**

**Animal Companion:**

**Oc's Reaction to Maya:**

**Oc's Reaction to Natalie:**

**(And after that, you can put anything you want under it)**

* * *

**Okay, here are my to characters:**

**~Basics~**

**Name: **Maya Fushidou

**Nickname: **May, Mai, Fushi Sushi (Nickname from her little sister)

**Age: **18

**Nationality: **Japanese/Hispanic

**Height: **5'4

**Birthday: **May 22nd

**~Looks~**

**Hair: **Straight brown hair in a low, side ponytail that hangs over her shoulder and goes almsot to her waist. Gets wavy when wet or left in a bun for too long.

**Eyes: **Light green/grey and big.

**Appearence: **Slim and a bit muscular in the arms, d-cup, light skin tone, and wears cute black-rimmed glasses.

**Clothing worn when first introduced: **A green jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, green shorts with a white stripe on both sides, a pure white visor, and white tennis shoes (Fujimi Academy gym clothes).

**New clothing:** Pale blue halter top with black jean shorts and grey flats with a black leather strap going across the toes.

**~Personality~**

**Personality: **A bit on the shy side, Maya doesn't have many friends. She's smart and sweet, but can get a bit pissy when she's tired. When she's in deep thought, sometimes she doesn't hear when people are talking to her. For the most part, she doesn't take charge and try to lead anyone. She likes it better when she isn't the center of attention.

**Likes: **Tennis, school, reading, walking, dancing, snow cones, tree climbing, rock climbing, hiking, volleyball, and horseback riding.

**Dislikes: **Thunderstorms, water, bugs, cornfields, beads, crosswalks, tulips, gummy bears, sparkly things, and make up.

**Favorite Food(s): **Sushi, pizza, pinapples, carrots, and udon.

**Favorite Color(s): **Sea green, powder blue, and white.

**Keep-sakes: **None

**Weakness: **She'll start to cry when she sees zombie children, thinking of Mara, and when she names an animal, she can't leave it behind.

**Dreams: **Being a star athlete.

**~Life~**

**Mother: **Carmen Fushidou, Unknown.

**Father: **Ichijo Fushidou, Alive.

**Sister(s): **(Younger) Mara Fushidou, Alive. (Older) Mana Fushidou, Dead.

**Brother(s):** None

**Background: **Maya grew up with a close connection to her family, especially her sister, who dies of cancer when Maya was seven and Mana was thirteen. Mara was born when she was nine. At first Maya didn't like her, 'cause she thought little Mara was supposed to be Mana's replacement, but soon she got over it. Her father joined the military when she was fifteen and she rarely ever saw him again, but they became considerably wealthy from it. Her mom left a couple days after Maya's sevententh birthday, leaving her to take care of Mara.

**~Extras~**

Sometimes, when she's chewing gum, it changes her personality. She's very flexible. When she drives, she doesn't like stopping at stop signs. She can't swim. Any plant she's ever had died. Frogs scare her.

* * *

**~Basics~**

**Name: **Natalie Foreman

**Nickname: **Nana

**Age: **18

**Nationality: **American

**Height: **5'4

**Birthday: **April 20th

**~Looks~**

**Hair: **Long and Red. Some of her bangs are braided to go behind her ear with a white ribbon that's attached to the end of it, reaching all the way down to where her hair stops.

**Eyes: **Highlighter yellow

**Appearence: **Slim, a bit muscular, C-cups, and light skin tone.

**Clothing when first introduced: **Black tub top with a blue jean jacket and tight, ripped up, black jeans with short black combat boots.

**New clothing (If any): **

**~Personality~**

**Personality: **Natalie is REALLY sarcastic and hot-headed, but she knows how to have a good time. She can sometimes get easily jealous sometimes and she's on/off random. She can also be aggressive when she feels accused and she's very unfocused when she's got something on her mind. It's easier for her to make friends because she's so outgoing and charming in her own arrogant way.

**Likes: **Frosted Flakes, Linkin Park, Laser tag, Reading, Shopping, Hanging out with Friends, Going for long Car rides, Sun bathing, Swimming, Paintball, and Nicknames.

**Dislikes: **Wearing uniforms, being told what to do, people messing with her family, and staying in one place for too long.

**Favorite Food(s): **Sugar cookies, strawberry pocky, lemon cake, brownies, fudge rounds, and sugar daddys.

**Favorite Color(s): **Black and dark blue.

**Keep-sakes: **A diamond necklace her dad gave her before he walked out on her family. Even though she was pissed at him and didn't consider him a father anymore, she still kept it.

**Weakness: **Whenever she feels she's getting closer to someone, she gets scared of being abandoned and can't help but try to stay away from them.

**Dreams: **Meeting the band Linkin Park.

**~Life~**

**Mother: **Clara Foreman, Unknown.

**Father: **Randall Foreman, Unknown.

**Sister(s): **(Younger twin) Katrina, Alive.

**Brother(s):** (Older) Liam, Unknown.

**Background: **Her dad left her when she was young, and her mom had to raise three children all by herself. She was always torn up inside about not having someone to call dad so she became a wild child and basically formed her personality in her younger years. On her eighteenth birthday it was revealed to her that she'd be going to Japan with her twin sister, Katrina, all summer and all through their last year of high school.

**~Extras~**

**Animal Companion: **A two year old panther named Kyro.

She likes to use funny lines she finds online in her everyday conversations. She wont go anywhere without her panther, Kyro.

* * *

**Alright, have fun and be creative! **


	2. Okay, lets clear things up

**Okay, I've been getting a lot of questions about weapons. Weapons will be. Not to be harsh, but I'M ONLY GOING TO ASK ABOUT WEAPONS AFTER I PICK THE CHARACTERS I LIKE. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE WEAPONS UNTIL I GET THE CHARACTERS. PERSONALITY IS ALL I CARE ABOUT RIGHT NOW.**

**Also, the authors of the characters I pick will be asked A LOT of different questions, so be prepared!**

**Okay, here are the OC's I'm currently CONSIDERING:**

Rosetta Peters

Hailey Morgan Cook

Dante and Arcane Knightfury

Kai Weiss

Hector Baten

Haven Lee and Ashton Nagasaki

Fernando Maklakov

Thomas Commandan

Day C.S. Murillo

**I'm still accepting OC's, so send them in. Also, if you sent in an OC that is not on the list, I might use them as extras. MIGHT. Still, send in as many as you want. Alright, peace!**


	3. The Characters I've chosen!

**Okay, the wait is up! Here are the Oc's I've picked:**

**~Basics~**

**Name: **Maya Fushidou

**Nickname: **May, Mai, Fushi Sushi (Nickname from her little sister)

**Age: **18

**Nationality: **Japanese/Hispanic

**Height: **5'4

**Birthday: **May 22nd

**~Looks~**

**Hair: **Straight brown hair in a low, side ponytail that hangs over her shoulder and goes almsot to her waist. Gets wavy when wet or left in a bun for too long.

**Eyes: **Light green/grey and big.

**Appearence: **Slim and a bit muscular in the arms, d-cup, light skin tone, and wears cute black-rimmed glasses.

**Clothing worn when first introduced: **A green jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, green shorts with a white stripe on both sides, a pure white visor, and white tennis shoes (Fujimi Academy gym clothes).

**New clothing:** Pale blue halter top with black jean shorts and grey flats with a black leather strap going across the toes.

**~Personality~**

**Personality: **A bit on the shy side, Maya doesn't have many friends. She's smart and sweet, but can get a bit pissy when she's tired. When she's in deep thought, sometimes she doesn't hear when people are talking to her. For the most part, she doesn't take charge and try to lead anyone. She likes it better when she isn't the center of attention.

**Likes: **Tennis, school, reading, walking, dancing, snow cones, tree climbing, rock climbing, hiking, volleyball, and horseback riding.

**Dislikes: **Thunderstorms, water, bugs, cornfields, beads, crosswalks, tulips, gummy bears, sparkly things, and make up.

**Favorite Food(s): **Sushi, pizza, pinapples, carrots, and udon.

**Favorite Color(s): **Sea green, powder blue, and white.

**Keep-sakes: **None

**Weakness: **She'll start to cry when she sees zombie children, thinking of Mara, and when she names an animal, she can't leave it behind.

**Dreams: **Being a star athlete.

**~Life~**

**Mother: **Carmen Fushidou, Unknown.

**Father: **Ichijo Fushidou, Alive.

**Sister(s): **(Younger) Mara Fushidou, Alive. (Older) Mana Fushidou, Dead.

**Brother(s):** None

**Background: **Maya grew up with a close connection to her family, especially her sister, who dies of cancer when Maya was seven and Mana was thirteen. Mara was born when she was nine. At first Maya didn't like her, 'cause she thought little Mara was supposed to be Mana's replacement, but soon she got over it. Her father joined the military when she was fifteen and she rarely ever saw him again, but they became considerably wealthy from it. Her mom left a couple days after Maya's sevententh birthday, leaving her to take care of Mara.

**~Extras~**

Sometimes, when she's chewing gum, it changes her personality. She's very flexible. When she drives, she doesn't like stopping at stop signs. She can't swim. Any plant she's ever had died. Frogs scare her.

* * *

**~Basics~**

**Name: **Natalie Foreman

**Nickname: **Nana

**Age: **18

**Nationality: **American

**Height: **5'4

**Birthday: **April 20th

**~Looks~**

**Hair: **Long and Red. Some of her bangs are braided to go behind her ear with a white ribbon that's attached to the end of it, reaching all the way down to where her hair stops.

**Eyes: **Highlighter yellow

**Appearence: **Slim, a bit muscular, C-cups, and light skin tone.

**Clothing when first introduced: **Black tub top with a blue jean jacket and tight, ripped up, black jeans with short black combat boots.

**New clothing (If any): **

**~Personality~**

**Personality: **Natalie is REALLY sarcastic and hot-headed, but she knows how to have a good time. She can sometimes get easily jealous sometimes and she's on/off random. She can also be aggressive when she feels accused and she's very unfocused when she's got something on her mind. It's easier for her to make friends because she's so outgoing and charming in her own arrogant way.

**Likes: **Frosted Flakes, Linkin Park, Laser tag, Reading, Shopping, Hanging out with Friends, Going for long Car rides, Sun bathing, Swimming, Paintball, and Nicknames.

**Dislikes: **Wearing uniforms, being told what to do, people messing with her family, and staying in one place for too long.

**Favorite Food(s): **Sugar cookies, strawberry pocky, lemon cake, brownies, fudge rounds, and sugar daddys.

**Favorite Color(s): **Black and dark blue.

**Keep-sakes: **A diamond necklace her dad gave her before he walked out on her family. Even though she was pissed at him and didn't consider him a father anymore, she still kept it.

**Weakness: **Whenever she feels she's getting closer to someone, she gets scared of being abandoned and can't help but try to stay away from them.

**Dreams: **Meeting the band Linkin Park.

**~Life~**

**Mother: **Clara Foreman, Unknown.

**Father: **Randall Foreman, Unknown.

**Sister(s): **(Younger twin) Katrina, Alive.

**Brother(s):** (Older) Liam, Unknown.

**Background: **Her dad left her when she was young, and her mom had to raise three children all by herself. She was always torn up inside about not having someone to call dad so she became a wild child and basically formed her personality in her younger years. On her eighteenth birthday it was revealed to her that she'd be going to Japan with her twin sister, Katrina, all summer and all through their last year of high school.

**~Extras~**

**Animal Companion: **A two year old panther named Kyro.

She likes to use funny lines she finds online in her everyday conversations. She wont go anywhere without her panther, Kyro.

* * *

**(POMForever)**

**~Basics~**

**Name:** Bonita Wulan

**Nickname:** Bonnie, Bonbon

**Age:** 17

**Nationality:** Indonesian/Korean

**Height:** 5' 6"

**Birthday:** September 9th

**~Looks~**

**Hair:** She has chin length muddy brown hair that curls behind her ears and her bangs are swept over her left eye a little. The tips are bleached.

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Appearance:** Her skin tone is a medium olive and tan mixture, but she has several burn marks on her arms, chest, and back. She has a scar that goes from the base of her neck to behind her right ear, on a good day this won't hurt her and is lighter but on a bad day if she moves the wrong way it'll hurt a little and be more noticeable. She has a tattoo on her stomach in gold, it says "Sometimes all it takes is a voice, one voice that becomes a hundred, then a thousand, unless it's silenced", but she doesn't like to show it. She weighs 120 lbs. She is slim with a 34D bust and soft curves.

** Clothing worn when first introduced:** A white puffed short sleeved blouse, a black skirt and combat boots, and polka dotted leggings.

**New clothing:** A white sweetheart blouse, red bandana around her neck, a dark gray pinstripe vest, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

**~Personality~**

** Personality:** Bonita is a sweet and caring girl but she can also be crazy, childish and tactless. She has a great sense of humor and wont get mad at a joke. She's also smart but she lets her shyness get in the way, except for a few rare occasions. Bonita has a hard time trusting people but if you show her that she can trust you she'll open up fairly quickly. At times she'll act about half her age but mostly she'll act her age or even seem a little bit older. If Bonita feels threatened she'll either run and hide or just not talk to anybody. She'll rarely gets angry so if she does it'll be a surprise but she does hold grudges for a while. She can also be cruel and unforgiving if she is ticked off. Once you get on her bad side you'll most likely never get back on her good side, the only way that you could get back on her good side is if you do something so drastic that you'll earn her trust.

**Likes:** Winter, Newsies, swimming, inventing, music, Jon Cozart (YouTube him), and art.

**Dislikes:** Seafood, summer, spiders, and snakes.

** Favorite Food(s):** Corn chowder, ribs, tacos, and soft cheese polenta.

**Favorite Color(s):** Red

**Keep-sakes:** A locket with a sapphire embedded in the front (it has a picture of her family in it, and when she needs to keep it safe she'll put it in her bra)

**Weakness:** She has slight ADD, her aim is horrible when she's nervous, she's not the best under pressure.

**Dreams:** To be a pro inventor, and get a boy/girlfriend (she's bi)

**~Life~**

** Mother:** Cordia Wulan, Zombie.

**Father:** Pictor Wulan, Unknown.

**Sister(s):** (Identical Twin) Gisu Wulan, Unknown.

**Brother(s):** (24) Alok Wulan, Alive.

**Background:** Bonita was born in Korea but grew up moving around the Indonesia islands. The reason was because her father's work had them moving around. Bonita's mother homeschooled her children so that they wouldn't have to continue adjusting to new schools. Once Alok turned 18 he took over the teaching and around that time Bonita's father quit his job and Bonita's mom got a job in Japan as a teacher. When it was time for the twins to go to high school their parents sent them to regular school.

**~Extras~**

** Animal Companion:** A female Groenendael Belgian Sheepdog named Abby.

* * *

******(Animefan-inblack17)**

**~Basics~**

** Name:** Haven Lee

**Nickname:** Emo or Goth Chick (Unwanted nicknames)

**Age:** 16

**Nationality:** American

**Height:** 5'6

**Birthday:** June 17th

**~Looks~**

** Hair:** Smooth, straight black hair, usually kept in a high ponytail that hangs down to the middle of her back. Bangs fall a little above her eyes, with a few pieces left down to frame her face.

**Eyes:** Big purple eyes (contacts) with full lashes.

**Appearance:** Slim with long legs, B-cup, fair skin tone, a beauty mark under her right eye, spider bite piercings.

**Clothing worn when first introduced:** Fitting black V-neck dress, that falls to mid-thigh with slight frill at the ends (flares out). Sleeves fall just a bit past her elbows and flare out a bit, black high tops, and a black choker.

**New clothing:** -

**~Personality~**

**Personality:** Haven is very quiet because she is newer to the area, and she doesn't have any friends, other than her older brother. When she does talk, she tends to be very sarcastic, which makes people think she's a bitch, but she just has trouble trusting people. She is prone to getting bullied by other classmates, but she stands up for herself. A natural fighter.

**Likes:** Listening to music based on her mood or something related to what is happening around her, fighting (though most people don't realize it), Videogames, motorcycles, hummers and guns.

**Dislikes:** Stuck-up people, girly things, pink, and players.

**Favorite Food(s):** Pizza, ice cream, bacon, and flamin' hot Cheetos and cheese.

**Favorite Color(s):** Black and purple.

**Keep-sakes:** Her black choker because her brother has a matching one.

**Weakness:** When she does eventually trust someone, she believes everything they say and puts total faith in them. So when she finds out they lied (which 99.9% of the time happens) she crashes and falls.

**Dreams:** To find her parents and find out why they left her.

**~Life~**

**Mother:** Eliza Lee (nee Samuels); unknown

**Father:** Jackson Lee; unknown

**Sister(s):** None

**Brother(s):** Zach Lee (Older, 18); dead

** Background:** Haven grew up believing she had a wonderful life and a happy family, and from just about everyone it seemed that way. But by the age of 13, Haven started dealing with clinical depression from the wear and tear of trying to stay perfect. When she turned 16, her parents up and left her and her brother, and so they went to live with their grandparents.

**~Extras~**

** Animal Companion:** None

Has a huge crush on her brother's best friend, Ash, but has difficulty being able to look at him now because he had to kill her brother when he got bitten by one of 'them'. (His dying request was for Ash to watch over Haven, so now she's stuck with him no matter what). She knows how to handle guns, and enjoys shooting with them.

* * *

**(Animefan-inblack17)**

**~Basics~**

**Name:** Ashton Nagasaki

**Nickname:** Ash

**Age:** 18

**Nationality:** American/Japanese

**Height:** 6'2

**Birthday:** January 3rd

**~Looks~**

**Hair:** Black messy hair with blue-tinted bangs that fall carelessly into his eyes. Goes down to the crook of his neck.

** Eyes:** Bright blue eyes.

**Appearance:** Slim yet muscular build, with long legs. 6-pack. Slight tan.

** Clothing worn when first introduced:** Black leather jacket worn over a dark blue t-shirt, dark washed, slightly skinny jeans with a studded belt, blue converse with blue laces, and a black choker.

** New clothing:** -

** ~Personality~**

**Personality:** Ash is cool, calm, and collected... on the outside, but on the inside he is an emotional rollercoaster, going from super angry to super happy to super upset all within 20 seconds. But he doesn't let his mood swings get in the way of him making friends, and is seemingly quite popular. He can be considered a ladies man, always coming up with a flirty reply, but he is committed to anything when he sets his mind to it.

**Likes:** Videogames, baseball, football, driving, playing guitar and listening to music.

**Dislikes:** Clingy girls, untrustworthy people, scorpions.

**Favorite Food(s):** Tacos, spaghetti, pocky, and egg rolls.

**Favorite Color(s):** Black and blue.

**Keep-sakes:** The black choker given to him by his best friend before he had to kill him.

**Weakness:** Seeing a girl upset.

**Dreams:** To become a famous rock star.

**~Life~**

**Mother:** Mary Nagasaki (Nee Daniels); Dead

**Father:** Hiroshi Nagasaki; Dead

**Sister(s):** None

**Brother(s):** None

Background: Ash grew up an only child so he was quite spoiled growing up, always getting what he wanted and never having to share. Due to him being an only child, he had a loving relationship with both his parents, and continued to have one up until their death. One day a new kid showed up named Zach and they instantly became best friends.

**~Extras~**

**Animal Companion:** None

After Zach got bitten, Zach had Ash kill him before he turned because he wanted to die as himself. Ash (after an internal debate) eventually complied and killed him, after receiving the black choker Zach always wore and promising to protect Haven at all times.

* * *

**(Akuma u oka)**

**Nickname:** Ferret, dickhole, etc.

**Age:** 16

**Nationality:** American

** Height:** 5'7

**Birthday:** August 2,

**~Looks~**

**Hair:** Long black hair that partially covers his eyes, usually left unwashed, but on the day of the apocalypse he happened to put soap in it accidentally.

**Eyes:** dark green

**Appearance:** Ferren is a little bit chubby and not very good looking mostly due to his eating habits and disgusting hair.

** Clothing worn when first introduced:** A black raincoat that's too big for him, ripped bluejeans, and a Code Geass T-shirt (Or just an anime shirt, it can be ambiguous)

**New clothing:** A black warmup jacket with white lining, a black muscle-shirt, and long black khakis.

** ~Personality~**

** Personality:** Ferren can be defined by his clothing, most simply: when his mother buys the wrong size, he just accepts it without question; he doesn't care much about his jeans, not bothering to replace them even when they're beaten and old; and he stays in almost every day to read lemons about his favorite animes and to watch and read anime and manga. Though he is quite content with his lifestyle, his parents force him to go out and exercise in the park some days where he gets beaten up almost every time. Rarely talking before he is forced to, Ferren prefers to merely watch things that are peaceful when not in front of his computer screen; when he goes to the park, before and sometimes after his beat down he feeds the pigeons scraps of bread and watches them eat. He developed a quiet, sheltered personality after years of torment from various bullies and has been trained to curl up and lay there while they beat and insult him.

However, once the outbreak starts, Ferren develops a vicious streak; preferring to kill rather than to show mercy. He almost becomes deranged until he sees the girl he's had a crush on for years, and then for better or worse, he basically retreats into his shell once more; slowly opening up as he gets more comfortable.

However, when (and if) Derek joins the group, he becomes more violent once again, insulting and clashing with the boy who's tormented him since fifth grade. Although he feels that he hates Derek with every fiber in his body, he eventually realizes that all he real wants from him is respect and friendship, despite how hard they are to come by.

**Likes:** Anime, Manga, video games, basically anything that can be done indoors, virtual/hentai girls, cooking, and sometimes peeking

**Dislikes:** Bullies, Derek, outdoors, exercising, cleaning

**Favorite Food(s):** Burgers, fries, sushi, and ice cream

**Favorite Color(s):** Turquoise

**Keep-sakes:** A complete set of the Code Geass manga/anime in his backpack's back compartment

**Weakness:** his crush, almost any pretty girl, Derek, exercising, running, food

**Dreams:** He's one of the guys buying the "how to get girls" things on the internet; he dreams of becoming more confident, standing up to Derek, finally winning his crush's affections, and maybe after all that, writing a famous anime and illustrating a manga.

**~Life~**

**Mother:** Jessica Taylor

**Father:** Harold Taylor

**Sister(s):** none

**Brother(s):** Garret Taylor (older and went on to medical school as Ferren entered Junior year)

** Background:** He was considered gifted in the private school he was placed into for preschool through fourth grade, earning the attention of fine institutions for middle and high school; however, his grandmother, who had been paying for Ferren's and Garret's education, passed away just as Garret graduated high school with a full scholarship to Penn university. Ferren was placed in public school because of his parent's lack of money, and being smarter than most of the kids as well as his quiet demeanor led Derek and various other bullies to him. At first, Ferren fought back, but after several suspensions and expulsion threats, lay down and retreated into the shell he lives in today. Although most of the other bullies have come and gone, Derek went through middle and now high school with Ferren and makes every day a living hell for him; taking pictures of him in the bathroom and waxing it to the locker-room floor, calling him fat and breaking him down in front of the girl he likes, yelling her name to the whole cafeteria as the girl of Ferren's dreams, even occasionally beating him in the park just to make sure he stays on top.

**~Extras~**

** Animal Companion:** none

* * *

**(Akuma u oka)**

**Name: **Derek Smith  
**  
Nickname:** Rek, Smith

**Age: **17

**Nationality: **American

**Height: **6'2

**Birthday: **August 8

**~Looks~**

**Hair: **Short-cropped, buzzed black hair

**Eyes: **sky blue

**Appearance: **He's built long and lean like a runner, but has some muscle from his track training

**Clothing worn when first introduced:** Plad button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and buttons undone over a torn red red wife-beater, and black khakis

**New clothing: **Three black earrings in the empty holes in his left ear, a loose black tank top, and long dark grey khaki shorts

**~Personality~**

**Personality: **Always loud and cocky, Derek has always been very popular with the girls in school and never fails to be part of the 'jock' group of the school he's in. Preferring to either be texting one of the girls the obsesses over him, playing video games with his large group of friends, or hanging out at the burger place next to the school. Even after the outbreak, Derek is confident enough in himself not to lose his mind and retains his personality unlike Ferren; he'll flirt with almost anything that moves and always makes jokes no matter if the timing is right or not.

However, after the initial chaos is temporarily over, Derek looks back at all he's lost and begins to see all of the sacrifices that his dad had to make for him and his younger brother. Derek begins to let up on Ferren, who still retains a bitter hatred for Derek, and begins to respect those around him a bit more; although he still flirts with girls, he's more polite and chivalrous than before, much to his benefit(maybe).

However, unlike Ferren who's despised Derek almost all of his life, Derek relatively pays almost no mind to Ferren, whom he sees as just an amusing person to bash on to boost his reputation. Once he finds himself in the same group as Ferren, he begins to pick on him more and more, though, driving Ferren to violence, especially when Derek mentions Natalie. Even though Derek realizes that he and Ferren are competing for Natalie, when he sees the risks that Ferren takes out of a desire to protect his group, or even out of anger, he begins to respect Ferren a little bit, and even considers him an ally.  
Likes: Girls, burgers, his phone, rap

**Dislikes: **Nerds, suck-ups, no phone, classical music  
**  
Favorite Food(s): **Burgers, fries, ice cream, and milkshakes

**Favorite Color(s): **Red

**Keep-sakes: **A pair of pearl earrings that his mother owned that are kept above the mantlepiece in his dad's apartment.

**Weakness: **Bullying Ferren to fury, watching the younger boy flare up when he walks in a room, taunting weaker people, Natalie

**Dreams: **Derek thinks that he basically has all that he could want with his popularity and many girls that hound him for dates, but deep down he wants to find something that makes him happy, whatever it may be.

**~Life~**

**Mother: **dead; Kara Smith

**Father: **Jed Smith (Jeremiah)  
**  
Sister(s): **None

**Brother(s): **Younger; Sal Smith (age 10)

**Background:**

Derek's mother died when he was 8, and had trouble learning to live by his father's strict regimen and harsh rules that his father implemented solely to take care of them without letting them grieve when they were so young. However, when Sal entered school, Jed had to take two jobs to support both of their educations, allowing Derek more freedom which he spent fooling around with his friends and taking girls out. Despite Jed's anger at his son's ungratefulness, he allowed Derek's flaws to flourish out of his guilt for his actions after Kara's death.

**~Extras~**

**Animal Companion:** none**  
**  
Derek always has a small pack of cigarettes on him before and after the outbreak which he puts in his mouth, but never actually smokes. (he's smart enough to know that it'll ruin his track performance) Also, before he realizes his feelings for Natalie, he enjoys clashing with her playfully and flirtatiously.

* * *

**(Jolly Rancher. Pretty Anime (- the spaces))**

**~Basics~**

**Name:** Day C. S. Murillo  
**  
Nickname: **JollyRancher

**Age: **17

**Nationality: **Colombian

**Height: **5'2

**Birthday:** November 15  
**  
~Looks~**

**Hair: **long Brown Hair kept in ponytails that reaches her knees. Bangs pushed to the right side of her face.

**Eyes: **dark Brown eyes

**Appearance: **has an hour glass figure with d-cup breast and a size 16 pants. Has a very soft creamy skin color that easily tans

**Clothing worn when first introduced: **A white blouse with a baby blue skirt and baby blue knee-high socks with white sneakers. A necklace with a picture of a baby in it. As Well as a baby blue bow on her hair tie

**New clothing: **a neón Green skirt with a black blouse and black knee-high socks with neón Green sneakers. The same necklace and a neón Green bow.

**~Personality~**

**Personality: **Is a very happy hyper girl. At times Day becomes very depressed, mostly when people mention the necklace and the baby in the picture. She is very understanding and a Great person to talk to. At times, she can be very loud. But most of the time she is quiet.

**Likes: **children, animals, jollyranchers, other candies, music, singing, writing  
**  
Dislikes: **judgemental people, dead animals, killing zombie children

**Favorite Food(s): **she will wat anything but loves candies especially jollyranchers

**Favorite Color(s):** neón Green, baby blue, black, white, and red

**Keep-sakes:** a heart necklaces that open s up to a picture pf a baby. She doesnt go any where with out the necklace because that baby is her son and she hopes that one day she will find him

**Weakness: **seeing a child or baby in need and not being able to go help them. Seeing candies and running off to grab as Many as possible

**Dreams: **become a Well know singer, find her lost son

**~Life~**

**Mother:** Kimy Murillo- unknown

**Father:** David Murillo-unknown

**Sister(s):** Andrea and Juliet Murillo- both unknown

**Brother(s):** none

**Background:** Day was born in Colombia to a very wealthy mother. They had huge amount of money but They were always being hunted for it. At the age of 3, her mother got tired of being hunted and They all left the country. They moved to japan, and were seen as a poor immigrant family, which her Mom did not Mind. At the age of 7, her mother gave birth to a baby girl named Andrea. Day loved her sister very much. When she was 9, her mother gave birth to an other girl, Juliet. Day loved both her sisters and would help them with everything. Life for her went Great until she was 14. Day started to date this guy and They had sex. After about three months, she found out she was pregnant. The guy left her the minute she told him. She had the baby a Month before her 15 birthday. Her parents argued with her over giving the baby up for adoption but she refused. Her father took the baby one day and gave it to an orphanage. Day, when she found out, almost killed her father in anger. She ran away that night and promised herself she would find her son and would keep on going to School and become someone Great. She went as far away as possible and enrolled herself into a School. In the School, she joined archery. After School, she worked a Job as a cashier in a family market. The family let her live with them and helps her try to find her son.

**~Extras~**

**Animal Companion:** none

**~Extra~**

Her son's ñame is Quinn and she knows he is alive somewhere. He should be about 2-3 years old. She remembres that he has blue eyes and her Brown Hair with a bit of blonde in it.

With the money she earned, she managed to buy a purple motorcycle with a neón Green design on it.

* * *

**(InfinityBear)**

**Name:** Rosetta Peters

**Nickname:** Rosie or Shortie (only her close friends can call her that)

**Age:** 17

**Nationality:** English/Hispanic/Japanese/Puerto Rican

**Height:** 5'4

**Birthday:** October 18th, 1993

**~Looks~**

**Hair:** She has chestnut brown colored hair that reaches her waist and the end tips are slightly curled towards her, and her bangs are swept to the right

**Eyes:** She has mysterious yet striking crimson eyes

**Appearance:** Rosetta has light skin and a slim figure with strong legs. She looks light and petite (but she really isn't) She has slightly muscular arms and is a C-cup. She has a small yet noticeable scar on her lift cheek that is only visible in direct light.

**Clothing worn when first introduced:** A pastel pink blouse with a gray cardigan that's unbuttoned and wears long black leggings and black converse. She has a violin in a black case that has a strap on it so she could carry it on her back

**New clothing:** A white t-shirt with a red hoodie jacket over it. She wears knee-length jeans and black converse ,and she still has the violin in the black case

**~Personality~**

**Personality:** Rosetta seems...cold. She is very quiet and actually looks kind of stoic. She gives off a mysterious aura around herself and seems very angry at times from arguments with her mother and sometimes she looks so mad it would look like she would actually tear someone's throat off, which made some people scared of people who she doesn't know often say she looks weak and frail, they thought wrong. They would either be proven how strong she is, be tackled to the ground, or be punched REALLY hard but it all depends on her mood. But actually if you get to know her (which isn't really hard, she warms up to people quickly to the people she trusts or if they seem friendly) she is probably the most happy-go-lucky spirit you have ever met. She is cheerful and loves helping the people around her. She can learn quickly by just a little practice and observance from any fighter and looks stronger than she looks. Confident and adventurous, she isn't afraid to try anything new and loves a good challenge anytime with anything, and she isn't afraid to fight back. She has a good sense of humor and could make anyone sad happy again. But she is pretty dense when it comes to love, she wouldn't even know if someone was hitting on her until a friend pointed it out. She's clever, tricky, and could actually make a trap (for humor of course) and could come up with smart remarks. Any how, she's actually sweeter than she looks.

**Likes:** NUTELLA!, cookies, to play the violin, music, a good adventure, a good challenge, making someone smile, a good laugh, her true friends, dual-wielding, sweets

**Dislikes:** Her step-father, bullies, people who thinks she's weak, conceited people, tomatoes, gray days, no freedom

** Favorite Food(s):** Does nutella and cookies count?, Pot-stickers, Tres-leches cake, steak, chocolate-chip pancakes, pumpkin pie, macaroons, lemon cookies

**Favorite Color(s):** Light yellow and sunset orange

**Keep-sakes:** She always brings her violin (In a case of course) everywhere she goes, because that was the violin her father had made her before he died in the military. She also has her two machetes she uses as dual-blades

** Weakness:** When she's sad or the atmosphere seems too quiet or upset she can't help but play her violin, she's horrible at hand-to-hand combat, can't cook for squat, dense at love as heck, bad at math, can't contain her anger when someone calls her weak, when she loses someone she loves she'll be depressed for a long time until someone snaps some sense in her

**Dreams:** To become a famous violinist or travel around the world

**~Life~**

**Mother:** Suzume Hikari (39) infected

**Father:** Andrew Peters (40) dead. Step-Father: Daniel McLain (40) Infected

**Sister(s):** N/A

**Brother(s):** N/A

**Background:** When Rosetta was 6 her family was probably the most cheerful and adventurous family on their street. Her mother was a doctor and her father was a musician in progress. He wanted to teach Rosetta how to play the violin, so he made her one and gave her lessons. It turned out she was a natural and excelled greatly at it. She cherished the gift and took great care of it. But soon when Rosetta turned 7, her father joined the army as a soldier. Everyday Rosie and her mother worried about her father, and whenever he came back it was only for a few days to visit. When Rosetta turned 8 they got a mail about her fathers death. The two were never the same, Her mother hid herself away from the world out of depression and sadness, leaving young Rosetta to care for herself. Soon when Rosetta turned 10, her mother soon wanted to start over again and care for her and herself. They were both happy for a couple of months and the mother soon forgot about her fallen husband. One day her mother had married a different man. He treated Rosetta like crap and often beated her up when the mother wasn't looking. Rosetta was mad at her mother when she married this horrible man and forgotten all about her dad, she didn't speak to her or her step-father. She soon then started fighting back to her 'father' while her mother didn't do anything. That was how Rosetta became stronger mentally and physically. But soon, things were actually starting to get better. Her step-father sill beated her, but not that much like before, and her mother soon came back to being the wonderful mother she was because she was happy. Rosetta soon noticed that her mother was actually happy again, so she decided to be happy for her and force a smile, but the pain she's feeling on the inside couldn't really be covered up with her peppy personality.

**~Extras~**

** Animal Companion:** N/A

(And after that, you can put anything you want under it)

Whenever she's nervous or thinking she scratches her cheek with her pointer finger.

* * *

**Okay, some questions will be coming to the makers of these characters soon! Until then, byez!**


End file.
